


Dance the Night Away

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Krypton is not destroyed, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe- Krypton did not embrace isolationism, Bittersweet, F/F, Goodbyes, Science Fiction, Slow Dancing, Supercat Christmas in July Secret Santa exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Cat finds out Kara is leaving to Krypton





	Dance the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beyondambivalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondambivalent/gifts).



> Here goes! Hope you like it! The link will take you to the song they're dancing to, in case you feel like listening to it. It's a link to Youtube.

"Carter, I told you to go to bed!-" Cat scolded her son, who's bed time was 30 minutes ago "You have school tomorrow"

"I wanna say hi to her! Please, mom! You know she'll be going away soon!" Carter begged and Cat frowned in anger at the stubborness of her son, trying to ignore the chill of fright that she felt.

"I know nothing of that. You know they're the most talkative of people-" Cat reminded her son, wondering why she had to given he knew everything about the Kryptonians and Humanity, dating back to their arrival in 1946 "Even if she does share the ocassional thing"

"Mom! You've seen their news streams! With the new Governing Council, Kara's entire family got sacked from the goverment-" Carter's shined as he saw the plot unfolding as clear as day "And the House of Ul is going to place their cronies that will not touch us with a ten-foot pole"

"You're still obsessed with those books she gave you, aren't you?-" Cat chided her son and chuckled at how cute she found Carter's ability to be enraptured so easily by Krypton's long gone days where the Great Houses of the Landsraad played their Game of Thrones and the Houses of El and Ul ruled supreme over Krypton "Kara's family is no longer the House of El that ruled an Empire twice the size of Africa, nor is their govermment dependant of the Great Houses. You're worried because Kara's Aunt got voted out of her seat in the Council and was replaced by Hu-Ul. The House of El has had nothing to do with politics since Krypton was unified by Faora The Great and we both know that, you've told me about it a thousand times"

"But they had been married into political families! Her Aunt, Lara Lor-Van, she-her family has been in politics since long before the Unification and-" Carter could get so excited, and Cat encouraged him to follow his passions but this was just political fairy tales of the likes she hadn't heard since people were trying to justify why would Trump make a good President on Fox News.

"Ok, Doug Stamper-" Cat decided to help her son see reason "So, what is going to happen next? We're gonna get conquered and the House of Ul will install a military dictatorship in Krypton and a puppet state on Earth?"

"No!-" Carter bounced a little on his feet as he started to explain what he saw as clear as day "They're gonna go to war with The Covenant! The House of El was against going to war, so the House of Ul severed them from the Governing Council and the Judicators High Court seats! They're be taking the House of El's influence on politics away so they can declare war on The Covenant and The Geth, expand into the Eastern part of the Galaxy and retake the Cadian Gate with nothing to stop them!"

"Master plan, isn't it? Brilliantly executed and with impecable timing" Cat thought things had aligned themselves too nicely for them to actually be there as Carter said they were, but she knew very well Krypton was not interested in war. They were more lovers than fighters and believed in peaceful co-existance; that was the whole point of them being here since mankind discovered the power of the atom in war. They were here to guide us and teach us how to use it after what happened in Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

"It's the House of Ul, mom!-" Carter stomped his little feet so hard the action made a thud on the floor's carpet "They're master tacticians, all of them; and their besties, the House of Zod, are in charge of the Military Guild since Kara's other Aunt got sacked for marrying Alex Danvers!"

Cat smiled amused as she remembered the wedding and how drunk everyone was "Astra didn't got sacked. She retired because she wanted to devote herself to having a family with one of our best scientists. Doctor Banner explained it to you when he came over with his wife." Cat gentle smile turned into a grin as she asked in a teasing tone "You do remember Natasha, right? I do know you remember her legs"

Carter went adorably red and yelled in embarassement "Mom!!! No, that's-"

"That's perfectly normal for someone your age. Just don't go Cougar hunting" Cat felt sad as she thought that soon Carter would start bringing his dates and getting his little, precious heart broken.

The door bell played the custom song Cat had installed after not liking the sounds available that sounded like an air raid alarm. Carter forgot everything about his mortification and ran to the door in the blink of an eye, opening the door before Cat could say anything or mentally prepare herself for the embodiment of everything pure and good in the universe.

"Good evening, Carter-" Kara spoke in that courteous voice of hers that somehow was at the same tone deadpan, yet warm and welcoming as Carter did his best to bear hug Kara, who had a smile on her face so big it seemed the sun was still out "It is late, young one. Sleep is necessary for all, more so at your stage of development"

"I know-" Carter said, a bit of annoyance in his voice but still respectful "I just wanted to say goodbye before you leave"

"As much as I am impressed by your divination skills, I must ask of you to tell me what led you to this assessment" Kara said and her smile died, sorrow taking over Kara's face for a moment and Cat's stomach turned at the sight.

Carter gasped and covered his mouth "So-You're leaving?"

"Yes-" Kara said in a deadpan that said she was just informing someone of something instead of her warm, usual tone "But I have to wonder if you have been led to the wrong impressions, like any young one your age could be after seeing too much of our news streams"

"Your family got kicked from the goverment and now the House of Ul will lead Krypton to a conquest war" Carter said so lowly it could've been a whisper, almost too shy to speak. Cat couldn't believe that was the same person who just a minute ago was arguing her down while exited about it all.

"Carter-" Kara smiled amused, her voice once more warm "Have you forgotten we no longer live in the time of the Landsraad? Do I need to remind you the empire of my House lives only in History? That all the Great Houses have left of their power and respect is their sigils?" Kara placed a hand on the sigil in her clothing solemnly, a pride of sorts shinning in her eyes "If so, then I took you wrongly for the son of Catherine Jane Grant, who would teach her son that the past lives in the words of those who look into it. Perhaps too much, sometimes"

"I am my mother's son" Carter spoke back in the same formal speech pattern all Kryptonians had and Kara's smile turned approving.

"Then tell me, why is my House is the garant that Krypton will be in peace? Why is the House of Ul only meant for war when they've had such great scientists, poets and writers in their bloodline" Kara asked Carter and Cat felt a bit of pride that her son could talk like this with Kryptonians while most humans just mumbled and acted as if they were Gods.

"The Blood of Yal-Qatar runs in their veins-" Carter answered and both Kara and Cat were surprised Carter recited that ancient legend that was both the myth of the first Kryptonians and the founding myth of the Houses of El and Ul "Fadraul bathed in the Blood of the War Bringer while through your veins runs the drop that graced Kerel"

"You'd believe more in a legend more ancient than your species than in the Law that gives everyone a voice and my House just the glory of its past?" Kara looked past Carter, directly at Cat with her stunning blue eyes "He would've made a stunning Monarchist, had you been British"

"I knew I shoud've married George Harrison when he asked" Cat joked and both women chuckled at the running joke they had since Cat was younger than Carter.

Kara looked at Carter as softly as Cat herself did in her love for her son "My House is no more a garant of peace than the House of Van a garant of trade. The stories are that, stories. They give knowledge, yes, but what matters is the future and what we do in the present to be ready for it."

"He had quite the theory too, you know?" Cat decided to have this dealt with promptly "He said Hu-Ul would retake the Cadian Gate"

Kara surprised, a rare sight, and asked Carter astonished "So much you believe the Blood of Yal-Qatar still runs deep in the House of Ul as to think they would lead Krypton to such endeavor?" Kara said softly yet sternly "Who would lead Krypton in such killing with Hu-Ul in the goverment?"

"His daughter, that is said to be Faora _Raobalrog_  reborn but twice as cunning" Carter said respectul of the name of a woman that would've made Dracula shiver in fear.

"If you are to have respect for hallowed antiquity, do say her name as you would name William The Conqueror of England" Kara chided and Carter paled.

"Faora, The Scourge of God" Carter had had nightmares to this day after reading what that woman had done to forge the greatest empire in Krypton's history.

"Faora-Ul is a General, yes-" Kara said, clearly seeing the logic behind Carter's reasoning "But the rank to lead the Armies of Krypton to war is not hers. And if you think for one moment that Dru-Zod would pledge his loyalty to her as his ancestors did to House of Ul, then you have not read up on the man properly"

"She has fought in 30 campaings, Kara-" Carter said frustrated that Kara would not see things as he saw them "Carried 10 to victory almost by herself!"

"Defending Kryptonian planets from Batarian enslavers give not the type of experience that is needed for such an endeavor as the one you propose-" Kara said in that patient tone that had brought the dreams of warmongering politicians to their knees "The Cadian Gate is lost to us, Carter. Maybe some day we shall retake it but I willl not see that day and much less will you"

"Then why do you leave?" Cat didn't need to see her son's face to see the thought running through his head and Kara knew him well to see them as well.

"Mankind has moved on from where we found you. It has been decided that in this new age in which technology is taking you further and further onwards in your path to the greatness you can achieve I am no longer needed" Kara's face became loving and in her eyes Cat could see the memories in her mind as they played themselves out in front of her eyes "It was my honor to lead you in your quest to see skin color as that and not race. That what truly makes you different is your experiences and your will to be great. To make you see that love is love and love is natural and good in itself. That, while males and females are physiologically different, they have the same aptitudes and the same needs and rights. I guided humanity through so much and the new Envoy will do so as well"

"Who will they send?" Carter asked, and Cat heard the sob he killed in his throat.

"I've told you about her quite a lot-" Kara smiled, containing her laughter "You could say you know her"

"Kar En-Payg?" Carter asked and Kara realized that she had told him about quite a lot of people if his first thought was Kar En-Payg, daughter to one of her mother's co-workers.

"Nyssa Daron-Vex" Kara said in her trademark deadpan, a small sing-song intonation to it.

"As in Daron-Vex, Leader of the Kryptonian Senate?" Cat struggled to remember which of all his daughters was Nyssa until the image of the dashingly beautiful Nyssa struck her with the full glory of the haircut and the smile that had been seared into Cat's mind since she got a look at her.

"The tree from where she sprung-" Kara said, before teasing Carter in a way Cat found endearing yet a bit worrisome "Think you can convince her to marry you like Alexandra convinced my Aunt? You're growing up to be quite the handsome male and she's single"

"As true as that is, I am afraid that you're late for bed, young man-" Cat cut in in the conversation, knowing full well that if she let him, he'd be up until sunrise "Chop chop"

"It is true, Carter-" Kara said as she started to walk inside the apartment and took the path that would to guide them to his room "You are late for bed and the dreams of glory that await you, as is proper of any member of the House of Grant"

"Mom had told you what she wanted to be when she grew up?" Carter asked, always curious of his mother's childhood.

"Your mother and Grandmother told me of their ambitions since they were young-" Cat still struggled to accept the fact that Kara was over 2,000 years old and looked no older than 25, even though she'd known Kara for as long as she could remember "And I am sure your Great-Grandmother had them as well, for the flame of ambition runs deep within your bloodline"

"Tell me about my mom when she was my age!" Carter bounced on his feet, trying to stop Kara from taking him to his room but Kara did not give in and continued their way; Cat could noticed Kara was pretty much dragging Carter around effortlessly thanks to the muscle strength that the genetical engineering every Kryptonian had, which allowed Kara to bend steel with her bare hands and be bullet proof.

"She was willful and rebellious-" Kara recalled with a soft smile on her face "She once shot me with her father's Luger pistol to see if the bullet would bounce off of me like it did when President Kennedy was almost assassinated, even though her mother had told her not to 10 times a day every day she knew I was coming to visit."

"What happened?" Carter asked and Cat shuddered at the memory: The bullet bounced off and wounded her dog fatally. In a fit of rage, her father grabbed her by the hand and made her put it out of its misery before thrashing her with his belt once Kara left.

"It bounced off and your mother has never held a gun ever since-" Kara told the need-to-know truth and for that Cat was thankful "Now it'll be up to you to give Nyssa her own memories of the House of Grant"

Kara got Carter to his bedroom's door and the boy tried to get away from her grasp in a vain attempt to delay the inevitable and strech out time as far as he could.

"Why can't you help? You're smart, like even for your people you're smart right?" Carter asked as he failed and Kara tugged him inside his room, Cat in tow not far behind, enjoying the endearing sight of Kara putting Carter to bed.

"I cannot help your kind with what follows, Carter-" Kara said, her voice heavy with sadness "Your kind has evolved beyond what I can do. Nyssa will be able to help you in the new challenges that lie ahead and I know you will help her as if she was me"

"What is it you can't do?" Carter kept trying and failling to get away from sleeping to talk with Kara but Kara could see his efforts and did what was best for him, as she always had.

"The only way I could tell you is by stealing from one of the disciples of your Christ" Kara quoted, and as she did Cat wished she could recall what part of The Bible was that "If I told you what is coming, you would pick up rocks and stone me, and fire would come from the rocks and devour you and your kind"

"What does that even mean?" Carter asked, unable to understand a word of The Bible yet finding it easy to understand Kryptonian myths that escaped most

"It means that you would not believe me and you would not heed me, bringing about your own demise-" Kara said as she gave up and lifted Carter up with one hand as if he weighted the same than a ragdoll. She carried him to his bed while Cat waited outside her son's room; after the Kara had tucked him she knelt and kissed his brow tenderly before saying "Sleep now and dream of the greatness you'll achieve. And as you do remember the oath Faora The Conqueror swore upon her death bed"

"None in my House shall be Great until there is no world left to conquer" Carter recited and pride shined in Kara's eyes.

"Make your House a Great One, Carter-" Kara said, a sunfilled smile that was as beautiful as only she could make them "And bring Hope, Help and Compassion to all as you do"

"I hope to see you again, Kara" Carter said from his bed as Kara walked away from the bed and the Kryptonian, not falling for his last attempt, simply said without breaking her elegant stride nor looking backwards.

"Stay healthy and maybe you will when you're older than your mother" Kara turned to close the door and playfully said as she did so "And the best way to start your path in the endeavour is to sleep well and sleep when the time arrives and not a moment after"

Carter groaned and both women knew that was the best way to not only get him to sleep but to say goodbye to him. They walked away from his room in a comfortable silence and once they were in the living room, Kara spoke up with a frail voice, as if she was about to cry.

"I have witnessed generations of your people being born, growing and living life to then die-" Kara paused for a moment, mesmerized by it all before finding her words "And yet this is the first time it has become painfuly clear how short your lifespans are"

Cat stepped up and kissed Kara tenderly, swallowing Kara's sigh and taking advantage of it to deepen it. They stayed frozen like that until Cat ran out of breath, and a bit breathy the Queen of All Media said like the young girl in love she once was.

"Seeing time deforming me as I got old didn't?" Cat teased and the fond smile that Kara displayed was a wonder to Cat. How could one being have a smile for every emotion was beyond her, but then again she guessed that was what made Kara was so special.

"What you call deformation by time, I call the butterfly becoming even more beautiful than it already was" Kara responded tenderly as she wrapped her arms around Cat and bringing Cat closer.

"It was the reason you and I didn't got together, rememeber?" Cat spoke just as softly, a small hint of pain in her voice "Carter and I will age and die in the blink of an eye for you; and for the life of me, I will not leave you to suffer for millenia"

"How is my Aunt to live without Alex is beyond me-" Kara spoke in the brink of tears "Yet she so gleefuly said 'I do' in the altar knowing full well what will happen"

"Let's not think about that-" Cat knew Kara had the horrid habit of tormenting herself with what could've been and decided that they'd do what they always had: Live in the moment "When are you leaving?"

"Right after I part from this place you call home and I call safehaven" Cat felt a chill going up and down her spine at the hurry behind that action. She had known Kara all her life and knew very well that if Kara had to leave she would've done so after having a goodbye tour

"What did you hide from us this time, Kara?" Cat knew Kara edited the newsfeed that humanity had access to in order to avoid panics and misinterpretations that would be harmful to her efforts to get humanity to unify under the Kryptonian values of Knowledge, Truth and Justice.

"Nothing your son couldn't figure out yet enough for him to be completely wrong" Kara answered and what Carter had been saying replayed itself frightfuly in her head over and over.

"How did one House took over the reins an entire civilization?" Cat asked baffled.

"We allowed them to-" Kara said dryly and chuckled bitterly "Carter is right. The Blood of the Yal-Qatar runs deep in within that House and not even millions of years and genetic engineering have cleansed the Bloodline of Fadraul"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Cat could not understand why Krypton's high echelon would agree to such a thing and break the millions of years old confidence their people placed in the system they had created to govern.

"Because it is what needs to be done and none of us have the stomach for it but them-" Kara said lowly, not believing what she was going under "Can you picture it, Cat? An entire civilization and the will and skill to wage war lies within one Bloodline"

"Why do you need to?" Cat really wished to understand and help Kara in the short amount of time they had left "What is it so important about the Cadian Gate? Why does your people need that ancient relic of a long-gone civilization that badly?"

"The War stems not from the Cadian Gate-" Kara iluminated Cat, knowing full well Cat could take the news; being one of the very few people who knew the Galaxy didn't worked like Star Trek had led so many to believe "But from religion"

"Is The Covenant at arms?" Cat asked in Shakespearean manner.

"Yes-" Kara said, her voice allowing to see how hurt Kara was to recognize her hopes for co-existance smashed "Their leaders have deemed us unworthy of existing and are destroying the worlds we have settled upon that are closest to their borders. Nyssa will shelter Earth from the knowledge that war is upon us and that the only way Krypton will see victory will be with the death of every last believer of that accursed religion while Faora-Ul delivers such a victory"

"How can you be so confident in one person?" Cat asked astonished of the faith the Kryptonians, a people who proud themselves in having faith only in what they knew, could put upon some woman who was the latest in a line of Conquerors.

"She has it in her, Cat-" Kara looked into the distance as if looking into the past of her kind "The fire that my ancestors spoke of in fear. The gleeful fire that shined in the eyes of the House of Ul as they conquered Krypton, burning and killing as they did. She is unmatched. A natural killer without remorse or regret of the likes I thought lived no more amongst my kind. A greater Conqueror can only be found in her Bloodline and I can see as easily as I can see you that she will become a new standard for her family"

"No one can do such thing-" Cat said, refusing to believe Krypton was putting their chips in one person "It's too much"

"None amongst my kind can but her-" Kara was destroyed by the need of her people of such a thing after believing, trully believing, for so long in what Krypton stood for: Peace, Knowledge, Prosperity. All that now being left behind as they went to senseless slaughter "An entire Army and every High Ranking Officer's stomach is turned at the thought of the killing that needs to be done. Zod, my Aunt Astra-The heroes of a thousand raids and a million skirmishes, unable to process the fact that Krypton needs a Butcher if we are to survive"

"What about the people, Kara?-" Cat just couldnt understand any of this "Your people will slaughter so much willingly?"

"I am afraid they will have to-" Kara responded, the subject making her more and more uncomfortable "And more so, I fear they will forget what peace was like and all the good it does to us all"

"What about you, then?" Cat knew Kara wouldn't just sit around and see everything go to hell in a hand basket "What will you do, Kara?"

"What I must, my love-" Cat hated it when Kara called her that. Kara always called her that when she knew Cat wouldn't like what Kara was going to say next "And what I must do to help in this is to leave and be the Science Guild Engineer I was meant to be until I joined the Diplomatic Corps"

"So, what? You'll hide in a desk and push a pencil while-" Cat started to berate Kara until the thought came to her mind: Kara also had military training, as it was proper of a member of a House of the Laandsrad "Kara! You can't!"

"I cannot, yet I must-" Kara said in a deadpan that was as cold as space itself "I am to join the Army's Engineer Corp, help them build the defenses of our worlds and when the time comes, do all in my knowledge and skill to fight the enemy of my people"

"You could die!" Cat hugged Kara desperate and started to cry while the Kryptonian just hummed as Cat let it all out: Not even a warning, not even a farewell speech. Just 'I got to go, and BTW I'm off to war'. Cat hated Kara as much as she loved her, a common theme in their on and off relationship that had lasted decades. They stayed there for a while, just the two of them hugging and enjoying their last moments together.

"I died the day you first wed-" Kara said dryly and full of hate towards herself "And I just came to realize it. I am so sorry, Cat" The Kryptonian stepped away just slightly and looked at Cat; horrified by the sight of the most beautiful face in all the Universe covered in tears, Kara cupped Cat's face with both of her hands and tenderly cleaned the tears off of her face with her thumbs. Once Cat's face as clean as could be, Kara asked in a low voice, as if what she wished was as frail as glass "I know that I deserve my death and that I have no right to ask this of you, but please Cat: Grant me the memory of your smile as I leave. Allow me to have that last thing of you"

Cat tried to put up a strong face, and sniffing scared off a tear "So-What now? Another girl in another port?"

Kara smiled amused and said a gentle 'Never' before kissing her, and all the bad stuff just went away: All the sadness, all the fear. It became just the two of them and the live they had lived next to each other over the decades; as if Kara's lips had some sort of magic spell that made things go away.

"I have a last surprise for you. But you must trust me completely" Kara said and the look in her face made Cat weak at the knees. If only they had time for it, but knowing Kara that's precisely why she didn't told her: Had they done _that,_ she'd never leave.

"Why don't you stay?-" Cat's mind suddenly jumped her with that question and she was asking before she caught herself "We're a couple of calls from getting married and you'd be able to stay"

"I failed you-" Kara said and Cat could see what could've passed to others as so much hate in Kara's eyes it would've been frightening, had it not been she could tell it was hate-filled regret "I am not as strong as you deserve. I am not as strong as my Aunt Astra, who would rather cherish the little time she has with Alex than to live out her life without her"

"Even if you had-" Cat understood why Kara wasn't staying -What they didn't do in decades, they wouldn't do in a single night- but it still hurt "I had my life to make and you would've been my ultimate obstacle. The shadow I would've had had to escape in the end"

"You always said I was like the sun, Cat-" Kara reminded them both of old days "Yet it is you how shines and blesses the worlds with your presence"

Cat smiled and fought a blush valiantly, but was ultimately defeated by Kara holding her hand and limited herself to ask "What is this surprise you have for me?"

"Come with me" Kara pleaded and Cat felt herself float as Kara guided her towards the balcony. When they arrived at the railling, Kara levitated -as in she just started floating a good foot off the ground- and left Cat astonished. Just as Cat started to process that despite knowing each other for little over 50 years, Kara chose this last moment together to reveal to her that she could freaking fly, Kara asked with a shy voice Cat ahd only heard once before

"Shall we dance, Cat?" Kara asked and Cat was perplex, not sure if she had been too lost in the memory or if Kara had actually asked until the Kryptonian chuckled lowly "I did say it, Cat. You didn't remember your High School years too loudly"

Kara descended until her feet touched the ground, grabbed Cat's hand, lifted it at the proper height as she pulled them close together and said a few words in Kryptonian. At Cat's left, Kara's Keleex turned off its cloaking and [Van Halen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DJ_0EIQOa8) started to play just loud enough for them to hear the music. Kara tenderly placed a hand in Cat's lower back and brought them close together one last time. Kara started to levitate again and brought Cat up along with her.

_Have you seen her?_  
_So fine and pretty_  
_Fooled me with her style and ease_  
_And I feel her from across the room_  
_Yes, it's love in the third degree_

Cat placed her head against Kara's chest as she just let herself be carried this one last time by who was probably the love of her life and let herself be happy for this last moment with her.

_Oh, baby baby_  
_Won't-cha turn your head my way?_  
_Oh, baby baby_  
_Ah come on take a chance_  
_You're old enough to_

_Dance the night away_

They both smiled without realizing it as Kara took them farther and farther off the ground and away from Cat's balcony, both content to relieve the memory and make a new one. The best one. The last one.

_Whoa-oh (ah) come on g-girl, dance the night away_

Cat felt like it, but she knew it was only a dream. But maybe, just maybe she'd been living in a dream all this years and this was the last moment of joy before the alarm clock started to make a fuzz and wake her up from the msot beautiful dream ever to be conceived.

_A live wire, barely a beginner_

_But just watch that lady go_  
_She's on fire, 'cause dancin' gets her higher than-uh_  
_Anything else she knows_

Kara took in everything she could: The smell of Cat's hair, her perfume, the feeling of her body agaisnt hers as they floated hundreds of meters above the ground. It was magical, and Cat didn't deserve anything less in her opinion.

_Oh, baby baby_  
_Won't-cha turn your head my way?_  
_Oh, baby baby_  
_Well don't skip romance 'cause_  
_You're old enough to_

_Dance the night away_  
_Oh oh oh (ah) come on g-girl, dance the night away_

As the song went on and the title just repeated itself into silence, Cat and Kara were stuck in the moment for once. Just the two of them, in this one precious last moment frozen together and happy. No fear, no wondering what will happen next. Just them and the thought of this little bubble, this one brief shinning moment in which all was good and there was no sorrow or sadness that would be with them forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't access it, the song is Dance the Night Away by Van Halen
> 
> Please, please leave a comment! I love them! Also: Please let me know if you listened to the song as you read or after you read the fic.
> 
> Check out my other works! Maybe there will be something you'll like!


End file.
